


Good Vibrations 美妙共振

by SolarPoweredAlien



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gone Wrong!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 搞铁使人快乐, 火辣, 色情喜剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPoweredAlien/pseuds/SolarPoweredAlien
Summary: 史蒂夫听上去是真的很想见到托尼。他想听他说说新的机械之心和「史塔克方案」，所以托尼决定周末他会亲自走一趟去看看他的朋友。他的朋友，托尼再三提醒自己。而不是别的什么。如果托尼在他们的整个见面中都在脑子里充满着对史蒂夫不那么「朋友」的想法，来面对他的肌肉，他甜美的微笑和他小心翼翼但紧实的拥抱，这对史蒂夫并不公平。不过，托尼有一个计划。他所需要做的就是在去见面的路上把他的老二累坏，这样他就能不带欲望的面对史蒂夫了。好在马克20有一些花里胡哨的新设计，可以帮助他在与史蒂夫会合前发泄一下。◈托尼在盔甲里造了个该死的情趣玩具。如果它在最不应该的时间，以最不应该的方式，在最不应该的人面前出了故障，那就太丢人了。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Good Vibrations 美妙共振

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328942) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> 我是看到有人在微博超话里推这篇文才去看的。 hhhhhh这文火辣的同时又太搞笑了，从铁罐的假鸡巴出问题开始我就一直想笑哈哈哈哈！铁罐明明这么惨，我却一直憋笑！我对不起你铁铁！当然，除了同情铁罐之外，我也觉得有必要把这篇文翻成中文，让更多的人看到这个梗（被揍）和火辣的肉肉，所以才有了现在这篇译文。
> 
> 感谢isozyme大大允许我把这篇翻成中文！喜欢这篇文的朋友可去原文点kudos哦！
> 
> ***Tony/Rumiko 过去式关系提及。

有三件事让托尼陷入了现在的境地：第一：他那白痴一般纯粹的自大。第二：一系列统计学上不太可能发生，但又很不幸的事件。第三：穿着钢铁侠盔甲跨洲飞行很无聊。托尼厌倦了有声读物，而飞行的刺激感在直线行驶了两个小时，经过以字母I开头的州上之后就变淡了。

所以，是的，他最新的设计让他在腹股沟板周围布置了更多的空间，也让他在他的双重加密硬盘驱动器中存了一些潜藏的代码。这是人类性欲的一个自然的部分，也是一种完全无害的消磨时间的方式。它不会被任何人发现的。

现在，托尼不太确定最后一点的准确性了。

◈

几个小时前，在托尼刚开始起飞时，一切都还很正常。

他会从西雅图起飞，前往纽约与投资人会面，并向复仇者们报到。史蒂夫听上去是真的很想见到托尼。他想听他说说新的机械之心和「史塔克方案」，所以托尼决定周末他会亲自走一趟去看看他的朋友。

他的朋友，托尼再三提醒自己。而不是别的什么。如果托尼在他们的整个见面中都在脑子里充满着对史蒂夫不那么「朋友」的想法，来面对他的肌肉，他甜美的微笑和他小心翼翼但紧实的拥抱，这对史蒂夫并不公平。不过，托尼有一个计划。他所需要做的就是在去见面的路上把他的老二累坏，这样他就能不带欲望的面对史蒂夫了。好在马克20有一些花里胡哨的新设计，可以帮助他在与史蒂夫会合前发泄一下。

托尼把盔甲调到自动驾驶模式上，加载了一些黄片。他决定要看一些甜蜜的东西。他选了一个三人行的，主角是一个黑头发的男人和两个金发甜心，女的那个拥有漂亮的身材，男的那个下面有根令人印象深刻的家伙。黑发男人最后站在中间，用懒洋洋的节奏干着女人，而金发男人则从后面占领了他的屁股。

盔甲里没有位置让他插入来摩擦自己，但托尼仍然感觉下腹一紧，下面开始抬头。在他的遮阳板屏幕上，摄影机的角度翻转，拍下了两个男人的脸，两个人显然都很享受，屏幕里充斥着沉重的呼吸和汗水。盔甲内的马达呼呼作响，部分盔甲折叠起来，给他的阴茎让出一些空间。

是时候来点好东西了。一个小金属钩子伸出来，勾住了裤子上一个隐藏得很好的拉链的拉头。这拉链从托尼的前纽扣一直延伸，穿过他的两腿之间到裤子后面的接缝处。他曾经合理化过这种设计——如果有一天他想去厕所，又不想把整个盔甲都脱掉的话，这样可以让解手方便很多。但目前大多数情况下，他都用它来做现在这件事。

在托尼的休闲裤下，他穿着一条后空内裤（jockstrap，一款屁股上没有布料的男式紧身内裤），因为——因为——他不必解释这么多。这很性感，而且那天早上他感觉良好。所以，一条后空内裤，和一条容易解开的裤子。他最近没有多少机会感受自己的性吸引力，尤其是他现在跟Rumiko处于断断续续的关系里的分手期。

重点是，这次活动是有预谋的，也是经过精心策划的，后面发生的事情是他无法预料的反常事故。

当时，托尼对即将到来的灾难一无所知，期待着享受接下来的一切。

生成在盔甲里的振动器是由亮金色的网织成的。这跟他过去用来制作盔甲的柔性部件是一样的材料。它是靠晶体管和磁场运行的，他对这个科技一直很自豪。他快要被自己创造出来的科技操了，他现在正因为这个而浑身发热——他意识到这是对他引以为豪的科技一个滑稽的嘲弄，但这让他更硬了。

托尼难耐地叹了口气，金属假阳具从腹股沟板后面的凹陷处伸出来，压在他裸露的两瓣屁股中间。这是最难的部分，他得在看不到的情况下对准，他的屁股也没有太多空间自由活动。每次他弯着身子想要让那东西对准他，整个部件就会跟着他移动，没用。

「俯仰，减五度。」托尼说。 「长度，加百分之十。」不对，还是戳不到。 

「长度减百分之十，左右加三度，俯仰加两度。好吧，长度加百分之五。慢，慢一点。」托尼修改了一下。

在那里——角度明显好转了。总有一天，托尼想，他需要自动化，这样他就不用打断他的好兴致，手动指挥他的假阳具。 「好吧，涂上润滑油，给我长度加百分之三十。」

托尼的脚趾卷着靴底——温暖的金属突破了他。每次这个部分感觉都很好，他可以想象有人正按着他的胯，温柔又不容拒绝地进入他。他已经有一段时间没有玩过自己的后面了，所以他已经校准过灵活的金属，从一个简单的尺寸开始，当他扩张好了它就会变得更大——或者还没等他扩张好它就会变大。托尼喜欢这种迫不急待的感觉。他能想象着他的伴侣迫切地想把更多的东西推入他的体内，不怕挑战他的身体，这会让他喘息。

振动器的尺寸上限是——嗯——非常大。并不是说托尼需要一根巨大的阴茎来满足他，他对各种尺寸都很满意。但当被绑起来操时，有不同的大小变化绝对是更助兴的，尤其是托尼只需要在工作室里呆一个安静的下午就能迅速做到他想要的东西。

也许托尼确实对自己的科技有些特殊癖好。

尽管他尽量不承认，但他把自己盔甲内置的性玩具设计得如此粗壮还有第二个原因。他努力不去想史蒂夫的老二——他们是朋友，托尼不应该这样做——但他知道那很大。 Bernie rosenthal 是个肮脏的八卦女人，关于美国队长老二的消息在复仇者中的传播速度比嗑了冰毒的快银还快。

托尼快速的下达了几个指令，就将装甲锁定在了位置上，相信自动驾驶会让他保持直线飞行。托尼很早就在试验「用装甲自慰」的过程中发现自己会不由自主的扭动身体。他的身体意识不到，无论怎么用力压都不会让假阳具改变速度，更意识不到在全速飞行模式下，翘起臀部会对他飞行中的空气动力学造成多大影响。为此，他冻结了装甲的大部分关节，这样无论他在装甲的硬壳里怎么扭都可以了。

这就是他所能想象的最好、最彻底的束缚。他的每一个部份都能被舒适地支撑着，也绝对无法在任何方向上移动超过几厘米。只要一句指令，他就能恢复全部的活动能力，但现在他从脚踝到手腕都被扣住了。

托尼的臀部在金属外壳中狭小的空间里打着圈，感受着他盆骨周围的皮肤被僵硬的金属摩擦伸展的感觉。当他专注于振动器时，他几乎忘记了他的遮阳板屏幕上还在播放色情电影，但现在他的注意力又飘到了那上面。那个在性爱三明治中的男人现在正用背躺着，头挂在床边，让那个金发男人可以小心翼翼地操他的嘴。偶尔推入得足够深，托尼都可以看到他阴茎的形状让喉咙膨胀起来的样子。天啊，这可真辣。女人跪在他张开的双腿之间，两根手指伸到了他屁股里，同时给他悠闲地口交。那个黑发男人以各种方式被甜蜜的使用着。这看起来就像天堂一样。

「启动程序 “Hammer Time v3”。」托尼说，他已经厌倦了这些乱七八糟的设置工作，他已经准备好了。他预先保存了好几个预设的做爱程序，现在这个一定能让他好好爽上一把。 

程序一项接着一项的启动了。振动器开始发出令人牙齿打颤的嗡嗡声，金属阳具的直径明显增加，并且向前插入，托尼屁股里的压迫感从隐蔽的感觉变成了冲击全身的电流。

托尼哼了一声，他的屁股下意识试图向旁边扭开，远离挤进来的入侵者。他已经忘记了“Hammer Time v3” 是以一下突然的撞击开始的。他所有的移动都被盔甲限制了，振动器深深地操进了他的身体。机器亳无怜悯之心，他要么接受铠甲给他的东西，要么命令程序停止。

振动器向后抽出，又用力向前撞去，把托尼和他坚硬的阴茎都撞到了腹股沟板前面。他呻吟着，努力放松自己。来吧，接受它，让它来占有你。他感觉到那种震动在摇晃他整个骨盆，足以把他的臀部从臼里摇出来。在他的身体里，金属阳具不断的起伏着，一圈圈的凸起沿着它的底座形成，然后在他的前列腺上拖曳出一阵一阵长长的，不可能的战栗。

他呜咽着——没人在看他， 他可以发出任何声音——他觉得阴茎在抽搐。在他身下，一格格绿色的田野滚滚而过，偶尔被丝丝缕缕的云朵盖住。地上任何一个人如果抬起头来都能看到钢铁侠在天空中飞驰而过，完全不知道他现在正在被粗暴地干着。盔甲从内裤的前端吸走了他流出来的前列腺液，他几乎湿透了。

屏幕上温柔的3P已经进入尾声，但托尼已经不需要色情片了。他有很多事情要关注。振动器正在无意识地干着他，在接受托尼命令的同时又仿佛脱离了控制一般。他觉得自己像一张弓被绷到了极限，浑身泥泞一片，只能张大嘴巴气喘吁吁。汗水从他的额头上流下来，盔甲里合成的风扇也启动了，给他降温干燥，防止他突然短路。

「恩，他妈的。」托尼喘息着。他的视线越来越暗，注意力都集中到了自己屁股里的横冲直撞，以及阴茎在装甲的金属内壁上不堪重负的磨擦上。他坚持不了多久了——高潮很快就会到来。

这就是那个他自大疏忽的时间了。突然，盔甲在他的显示屏上闪烁出警告：雷暴接近。原来他的视线变暗不光是因为他被狠狠地干了一通。在他周围，层层叠叠的乌云越来越厚。如果不是因为离高潮太他妈近了，或者如果不是下定决心要在见到史蒂夫之前就从情欲中脱身，以免自己整个周末都要压抑住淫荡的念头——托尼本应该更谨慎一些。但此时此刻，他自信自己的盔甲能经受住一点雨的考验。他驳回了警戒，又沉浸在了机器美妙的操干中。

托尼所能做的就是闭上眼睛。当振动器把他送上顶峰时，他以无法自控的节奏一股股射了出来，大腿肌肉无力地颤抖着。

当他筋疲力尽，开始因为过度刺激而抽搐时，托尼给程序下达了停止命令。它没有马上拔出来，而是慢慢地停了下来。「解冻伺服系统。」托尼说，他恢复了行动能力。他转了转脖子，锻炼了一下筋骨，然后以高潮后朦胧的冷静开始担忧地注意到，外面的风暴真的很猛烈。

这倒不是什么问题。托尼经常在恶劣的天气下飞行。

而这时，不可思议的坏运气降临了。托尼唯一得到的警告就是前臂上竖起来的毛发，然后就是一阵刺眼的闪光和震耳欲聋的雷声，装甲被闪电击中了。

这几率有多大？托尼想着。他所有的电子设备都黑了下来。盔甲开始失去高度，向下堕落，而托尼还被钉在里面。 0.1%的几率，我每一天都有可能被雷电击中，但它该死的偏偏要发生在我打飞机的时候。

应急灯在闪烁着，托尼苍白的脸沐浴在红光中。

重新启动：6%

托尼还有大约一分半钟的时间就会遇到大麻烦。一切都会好起来的——托尼想，装甲会在有时间的情况下重新上线。他不会在明尼苏达州的随便一块田地里被发现变成一块金属薄饼，屁股里还塞着个振动器。不会有人把他扁平身体的X光片和急症室从他直肠提取的内容物发到某个年度会议上展示。

重新启动：30%

他不会有事的。他以前也被雷电击中过。除了在雷雨中飞行有危险外，与雷神一起工作也有一定的风险——盔甲总能及时把他拉上来。

重新启动：77%

重新启动：93%

系统在线。

托尼用计算过的推力发射了他的推进器，停止了他那令人作呕的向下翻滚，重新获得了高度。当他稳定下来时，他的不均匀的心跳终于放慢了。没有造成伤害。

当肾上腺素开始消退，托尼又能感觉到自己的身体时，他突然意识到振动器重新插进了他体内。这也说得通，他想。为了防止恶意软件的攻击，盔甲总是被设定成重启到最后的备份。备份通常每隔五分钟左右就会重新设置一次，而五分钟前托尼玩得正开心呢。

托尼对自己笑了笑。 「停止子程序Hammer Time v3，」他说。

没有反应。振动器不停地抽插着。托尼打了个寒颤，因为它掠过一个地方，几分钟前那还很舒服，现在却不那么舒服了。

好吧，没问题，有时候托尼喘气了，语音识别软件就会有点儿麻烦。他改用模拟控制，在装甲的菜单中翻阅，一直到存放成人内容的密码锁分区。

验证用户：托尼斯塔克，启动「性感软件管理器」界面，打开文件夹Bawdy Blueprints，子文件夹Pounding Programs，文件名HammerTime_v3_final_hardedit_2.sexe，停止程序，确认停止程序。

软件管理器立即被关掉了。但振动器仍然在抽插。

是时候来个不那么优雅的修复了。如果他把整个路径删除，它应该会立刻停止。他会损失一些数据，但不会损失掉任何装甲运作所需要的数据。而且世界上总有更多的黄片存在。

rmdir -r StarkSoloSolutions

「这真的应该有用。」当没有任何变化时，托尼大声说道。他开始觉得酸痛了，而且他更愿意把注意力放在不要再被雷电击中上。

「我是认真的。真的，绝对应该有用。」

铠甲对这句告诫无动于衷，继续干着他。漂亮的金色大鸡巴对整个世界都全不在意，毫无顾忌的在托尼的屁眼里开进开出。 

◈

这才让托尼有了现在的状况。

第二次高潮是一种奇怪的混合体，既有欢愉又令人恼火。第三次高潮就是完全的让人恼火了。托尼正努力专注于没有第四个高潮。如果这就是婴儿们得尿布疹时的感觉，托尼不怪他们一直尖叫。盔甲的构造并不能清理多过一轮的液体，所以他的裤裆前面粘糊糊的，振动器被设定为每隔一段时间就涂抹一次润滑油，所以他的后面也挤满了液体。

托尼在一个僻静的玉米地里短暂地着陆了一下，想把内部湿软的装甲脱下来。他的屁股已经受够了，除了求求你停下来这种想法之外，他也没有更多的打算了。但他发现雷暴把释放系统也烧坏了。如果他要想松开自己的话，至少需要一把螺丝刀和套筒扳手。

现在他一边数着离他在大宅机库降落还有多长时间，一边努力地寻找着自己的禅意。刚才在找个地方着陆，挣扎着想把自己从盔甲里脱出来上面，他已经浪费多了半个小时的时间。

我再也不会，再也不会，在雷雨中打飞机了，托尼发誓。我已经吸取了教训。

他试过了他程序库里的每一招，但都无济于事。当他越过边界进入宾夕法尼亚州的时候，他已经感到那里泛起被过度使用的刺痛，快要裂开了。但还有一个州要经过，然后他就可以回家了。

◈

宾夕法尼亚州真的非常大。一个普通的州没必要这丶么丶大。

托尼在到达纽约的时候，切换到了隐身模式——谢天谢地，这个模式还能用。这个城市有一群专门观察超级英雄的爱好者，他们在互联网论坛上分享着每一次复仇者们进出纽约的照片，托尼不想在钢铁侠理应还在西雅图的时候被发现。托尼并不理解那些蹲守者，直到有一天克林特指出他们的行为跟托尼面对那些晶体管时的行为没有分别。即便如此，托尼还是希望这帮沉迷超英的死宅们不要再被利用，给某些邪恶反派送上追踪复仇者行迹的资源。

最后，托尼降落在复仇者大宅的机库舱内。他一直憋着的第四次高潮悄然爬上他的脊梁，想趁着托尼刚回家心情一松时泄出来。托尼咬紧牙关坚持着，拒绝让自己的裤子里变得更糟糕。

他快到了。电梯就在机库的对面，直达——哦，不，这个宇宙一定是在跟他开玩笑——直达操他妈的一切。托尼大声呻吟着，他看见史蒂夫工整的字迹在贴在电梯门上，那张纸上写着：「维修中，请使用楼梯」。

楼梯很可怕。

托尼几乎要躺下投降了，向着这该死的情趣机器投降。这时，他听到有人带着轻盈矫健的脚步声从上述可怕的楼梯走上来。一个明亮的脑袋从楼梯口探了出来，紧接着是史蒂夫．罗杰斯的其余部分，他穿着卡其色的休闲裤和一件鲑鱼色的POLO衫，帅气十足。换在其他人身上，这副打扮会让人难以忍受，像个学校的混混；但在史蒂夫的身上，则显得干脆利落，不受影响。见鬼，托尼就是为了见他飞过来的，但现在显然不是踫面的好时候。

「你到了。」史蒂夫微笑着说。 「贾维斯正在楼下招待你的客人——他做的开胃菜太好吃了，我想他们根本没注意到你还没出场。」

午餐会，托尼想，我忘了午餐会的事了。他是在最后一刻才让佩珀安排的，好让大家在周六更严肃的财务会议之前，在豪宅里随意地交际一下。他被困在盔甲里，被自己高潮的精液腌制，被流氓假阳具攻击，现在他还迟到了。

「我想在你被商务会议拉走之前抓住你。」史蒂夫接着说，笑容变得有些腼腆。 「我知道你现在得跑了，但我想我应该打个招呼。」

史蒂夫真是个好朋友，但这下他可把托尼给害惨了。他想摆出一个随意的姿势，结果却震坏了自己磨破皮的后穴。他忍不住骂了一句。如果他不把头盔摘下来就跑到工作室去，不知道史蒂夫会不会生气。

「时间不早了，」 托尼说，尽量让自己的声音听起来不像是被人操透了。 「我很想和你聊聊天，但现在我需要很快地回一回工作室，再去跟客人们说话。」

他朝楼梯走了一步，连带着也朝史蒂夫走近了一步。很疼，但他很幸运，没有被绊倒。很好，一只脚要踩在另一只脚前面。不要去想史蒂夫，不要去想史蒂夫正在无辜地看着你，与此同时一个和他老二差不多大的东西在干着你的屁股。

太迟了。

史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来。 「你确定你要走那边吗？我觉得你应该不会想让下面那些人看到钢铁侠吧。」

托尼已经神游物外了，他压根没有想到自己的秘密身份。 「靠，你说的没错。」他垂头丧气的说道。 「好吧，让我想想。」

史蒂夫显得越来越担心。 「托尼？你听上去不太好——盔甲发出的声音是什么？有点像嗡嗡声。」

哦，史蒂夫，那应该就是过去三个小时里一直不断蹂躏我的振动器吧！

「没什么。」托尼说，挥了挥虚弱的手。 「小故障。被闪电击中了，一些马达卡住了，没有工具就无法把盔甲脱下来。」

如果托尼的精神状态完全正常，他就应该预料到接下来会发生什么。不幸的是，他的阴茎现在硬起来像被针扎一样痛，他的前列腺就像一块烧红的热煤一样。他无法控制自己不盯着史蒂夫的嘴看。他那可怜的、被摧残了的神经系统里，根本没剩下多少内存可以用来支撑「预料」这种高级的想法。

「闪电？天啊，托尼，有什么可以帮忙的吗？」 史蒂夫问道。 「虽然我没有你车间里的工具那么复杂，但在紧要关头，我可以很好地替代撬棍。」

史蒂夫当然会主动帮忙。帮助别人对他来说就像呼吸，或者下床时做后空翻一样自然。然而托尼虽然急需帮助，但绝对不能接受这个。

「怕是不行。」托尼说。他又试着走了一步，以证明他现在很好，很强壮，很独立。

这一步比上一步更糟糕。就在他的脚落地时，假阳具正好向前刺去，重力叠加着性玩具本身的力道，重重地钉在他柔嫩的前列腺上。托尼无法阻止欢愉又痛苦的声音从自己的喉咙里溢出来。

史蒂夫听到了，他的眼睛眯了起来。 「托尼，你受伤了吗？」他突然严肃地问。托尼有个隐瞒自己伤势的小小坏习惯，史蒂夫一向不赞成。

「嗯——哦——没有。」托尼说道。这话非常有说服力，因为假阳具在他说话的同时又在同一个位置刺了一下。他的膝盖，真的有可能快要跪下来了。

史蒂夫主动出击——平时这么有吸引力的特质，现在让人非常不方便——赶快跑到了托尼身边。在托尼的腿开始发软的时候，他抓住了托尼的腋下。

「没事的，贝壳头。」史蒂夫说，他把托尼的一只手举起来，搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。 「被电击是很难受的事情——你不必偷偷地硬撑着。」

史蒂夫停下来，苦笑了一下，然后才继续说。 「如果你足够信任我，受伤的时候能对我说出来，那对我来说就意味着很多。我知道我过去搞砸了，我也知道你的自尊心对你来说有多重要，但我希望——我希望你有时候能让我照顾你。」

见鬼，史蒂夫不应该认为托尼不信任他。他想说，他任何事情都信任史蒂夫，但那就意味着他要让史蒂夫把他从盔甲里剥出来，看到托尼都对自己做了些什么。

「至少，我们可以把你的头盔摘下来，让你能呼吸吗？」史蒂夫温和地问道。

「好吧。」托尼说。要想出一个能让史蒂夫相信他没事的谎言太难了。他不是没事。他筋疲力尽，浑身酸痛。他不可能自己走下楼梯。

史蒂夫找到了托尼脖子上的连接处，在金属令人牙酸的吱嘎声中啪的一下拉开了。 「对不起。」他轻声说。 「好了，打开了。」

史蒂夫掀开头盔，新鲜的空气就像梦一样灌满了托尼的肺叶。他的头发湿漉漉地粘在额头上，微风轻轻地掠过他脸上汗水与泪水纵横交错的班驳痕迹，也打湿了他鼻子的褶皱。他感到一阵寒意从从脖子后面一直蔓延到了疼痛的后穴上，窜起一阵战栗。他在颤抖。当他转过身来，无助地看着史蒂夫的脸时，有泪水在刺痛他的眼睛。

「托尼，」史蒂夫惊惧地屏住了呼吸。 「发生什么事了？」

头盔哐当一声掉在了地上，史蒂夫抬起手捧住了托尼的脸颊。他用拇指轻轻地擦拭着托尼脸上湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。托尼的喉咙一下子就收缩了，一声长长的、令人羞愧的呜咽声出卖了他。这太过分了。离他一直想要的东西太近了：他正躺在史蒂夫的怀里，被操得心满意足，被过度使用，而史蒂夫正温柔地抚摸着他，把他脸上汗湿的头发拨开，像现在这样爱护着他。在托尼的想象中，他的屁股正因为缠住了史蒂夫的阴茎而疼痛，而不是现在这个冷冰冰的仿冒品。双重的幻想——疲惫的性爱和史蒂夫甜蜜的安慰——像突然的重力那样击中了他，然后，托尼可怕的失控了。

他的第四次高潮就像一条又干又烫的热电线在他的卵蛋里形成，经过他的阴茎被拉了出来。托尼发现自己倒在史蒂夫身上，把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩弯抽泣。他停不下来，史蒂夫正托着他的后颈，紧紧地抱着他，用温柔的声音嘘寒问暖，而托尼就在他的怀里彻底溃散了。

「对不起，我真他妈的对不起，你会觉得我很恶心的。」托尼说。他是因为史蒂夫给他擦脸才射出来的，史蒂夫还以为他是在安慰一个受伤的朋友。

「不，嘿，托尼，不，」史蒂夫悄声说。 「告诉我发生了什么事。」

他现在不得不坦白，否则就对史蒂夫太不公平了。而且史蒂夫大概已经能感受到托尼靠着他的地方嗡嗡震动着。

简单、直接的陈述。那是最不羞耻的解释方式。

「我把振动器内置到了盔甲里，这样我就可以在长途飞行中自慰了。」他一边说，一边摇晃着站立，这样史蒂夫就不用在知道了托尼是个真正的变态后还要接触他。起码史蒂夫不知道托尼是为了来见他才用这个情趣玩具的。 「盔甲触电的时候出了点问题，现在它关不掉了。」

「哦，」史蒂夫说。然后他眨了眨眼，脸颊红了起来。 「哦。」

「是啊，」托尼垂头丧气地应道。

「多久了？」史蒂夫问，然后用一只手捂住了自己的嘴，就像他并没有想问的意思。

「几个小时了。」托尼说，他没有再去扼制自己发出的哽咽呻吟，因为振动器还在他的洞里操得特别起劲。

「而且它还在——」

托尼皱着眉点了点头。 「还挺热情的。」

史蒂夫从鼻子里长长地喷出一口气，不自在地摇了摇头。这和托尼预想的差不多。他认命了，未来很长一段时间，史蒂夫都会在走廊里尴尬地避开他。如果未来作战时还需要有人带着他飞，他就会去找卡萝尔了。

「我们需要帮你摆脱这个。」史蒂夫毅然决然地说道，尽管他的脸还是因为第二次尴尬而爆红。

「这里面很限制级。」托尼警告道。 「我自己会想到办法，你不会想看这个的。」

史蒂夫艰难地吞了吞口水，然后仰起了下巴。 「我不会抛弃一个需要帮助的朋友。你几乎连路都走不了了，更不用说掰开所有卡住的锁扣了。」

当史蒂夫下定决心要自我牺牲的时候，没有人可以和他争辩。托尼屈服了，史蒂夫开始着手解救他。首先，史蒂夫掰开了护甲，露出托尼的手，让他可以有足够的灵活性指出史蒂夫需要拉开的地方。然后他取下了金属手臂和胸板，露出托尼那件皱巴巴的衬衫，整个后背都被汗水浸透了。当史蒂夫掀开胸板时，空气中弥漫着不容错认的性爱气息。振动器的嗡嗡声就连托尼听上去也觉得非常响亮，现在还配上假阳具进出那有节奏的机械运行声。现在少了金属的阻隔，他能想象到史蒂夫的四倍听觉可以轻易捕捉到每一下润滑剂在他体内被挤压的声音。

史蒂夫又吞了吞口水，在喉咙里粗重的呼吸。他双手托着托尼的臀部，支撑着自己。托尼努力让自己看起来不要像刚跑完性爱马拉松的最后四分之一英里一样。

托尼不知道自己是想把这部分尽可能地推迟，还是只想快点结束。当史蒂夫很久都没有动静时，他问道，「史蒂夫？你没事吧？」

「我不应该这样做。」史蒂夫摇了摇头。 「这对你不公平，当你不知道——」

「不知道什么？」

史蒂夫的脸皱了皱，露出一个即将要从太高的屋顶上跳下去时的表情。 「如果我不告诉你，我现在——嗯——我现在很兴奋，那我就在占你的便宜了。」

托尼不得不笑了起来，这让他的后面紧紧地夹着。 「嗷——史蒂夫——你觉得我现在有资格批判你吗？」

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，瞥了他一眼。他的手还在轻轻放在托尼的臀部上。

慢慢地，托尼的大脑赶上了。史蒂夫兴奋了？史蒂夫到底会因为什么而兴奋？也许史蒂夫也觉得这套盔甲很性感？这可能有点道理，很多人都对性爱玩具情有独钟，而托尼一向以盔甲吸引人的设计为荣。

「这不是——你不是——」史蒂夫顿了顿，「——你控制不住。我应该能够控制自己，但是看着你这个样子，我——对不起。」

「我？」 托尼震惊地重复。

「如果你想让其他人来帮你完成这——咳咳——最私密的部分，我可以理解。」

「你是因为我兴奋的？」 托尼又问，他的脑袋还停留在这个想法上，没有处理史蒂夫现在说的话。 「这不可能，我现在这个样子很恶心。」

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，又晃了晃身子，这次托尼偷偷看了一眼他的裤子前面。史蒂夫说他在兴奋没有说谎。 Bernie rosenthal在史蒂夫的尺寸问题上也没有说谎。

「你看起来就像六个月的春梦打包在一起。」史蒂夫承认道，尽管他清了好多次喉咙，但他的声音还是很沙哑。 「我去找一个不是这样的人，别担心。」

史蒂夫转身，像是真的要离开，这把托尼从从震惊的发呆中惊醒了——史蒂夫觉得他很有魅力，就算他现在这个样子，史蒂夫也因为他而硬了— —一把抓住了他的胳膊。

「不！不——留下来，」托尼说。 「我想要你帮我。我希望是你。」

「托尼——」史蒂夫轻轻地说，「——你不必为了拯救我的自尊心而做出牺牲的。」

「我会让你花的时间值得的。」托尼说，把小心谨慎抛到了九霄云外。反正都不会比现在更尴尬了。 「如果你把这该死的东西从我身上弄下来，我可以帮你解决你那个问题，热情地，用我的嘴。」

「哦，见鬼。」史蒂夫骂了一句。托尼有点确定他刚刚看到史蒂夫的老二在裤子里抽搐了一下。 「这不公平。」

「我是认真的。」托尼说。

史蒂夫的手指勾上了托尼的臀部装甲。托尼呼出了一声他一直憋着的叹息，期待着。终于，终于，他的屁股可以休息一下了。

「对，对。那里——别动。」

托尼撑着史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫将腹股沟板的铰链掰开。铠甲的前半部分传来了湿漉漉的粘稠声。史蒂夫在喉咙深处无意义的呻吟着什么。

「好了，到后面的部分了。」史蒂夫说。他握住了它，试探地拉了拉。托尼还没有意识到他早已习惯了振动棒的均匀节奏——史蒂夫拉动时带来的节奏变化简直是种极端的感受。当史蒂夫拉动盔甲后半部的腹股沟板，连带着把粗大的假阳具也拔出了几英寸时，托尼破皮的后穴向他尖声抗议，他发出了高亢尖锐的惨叫声。史蒂夫调整了一下，发现只能与假阳具的抽插同步移动，便换成摇晃着玩具一点一点地从托尼体内拔出来。托尼哽咽着，呜咽着。如果是小刀或是一点弹片嵌入他体内之类的小儿科，托尼都可以默不作声地拔出来。但如果疼痛中还夹杂着史蒂夫前后拉扯他张开的屁眼， 这种组合让他彻底沦为一个颤抖的废人，只能用喉咙深处亳无意义的喘息来点缀史蒂夫的每一个动作。

这是一个漫长的、折磨人的过程。托尼体内的假阳具太长了，而史蒂夫的动作带着令人痛苦的小心翼翼。最后，托尼感觉到振动器的冠部在拉扯他后穴的边缘。最后的拉扯几乎让托尼再一次到达极限。然后它一下子就滑脱了，速度之快让托尼反射性地向前蜷缩，捂住自己的腹部，张口喘气。

大块的盔甲哐当一声掉在地上，史蒂夫又回来了，扶住了他。托尼把大部分重量都靠在史蒂夫身上，他自己则花了一些时间来适应。他害怕合拢之后就会感觉到之前那些伤口，所以他让后面松弛、敞开。

托尼没拉拉链的裤子紧紧的贴在他身上，上面脏兮兮的全是精液。有液体顺着他的腿流下来，已经干了，感觉有点痒。他从下体到肚脐都沾满了液体，没有被自己精液覆盖的地方都沾满了润滑油。

「打开来之后就没那么让人兴奋了吧？天啊，这真的太过了。」托尼说，他仍然松垮垮地斜靠在史蒂夫身上。

「我不觉得。」史蒂夫说，手伸了下来，鬼使神差地摸到了托尼内裤上的一滴精液。他看起来很惊奇。 「你这样射过几次了？」

「嗯，第四次的时候就在你面前。」托尼气喘吁吁地说。这句话透露出太多信息，但他还能以当时太兴奋了作为借口。他觉得屁股里还有东西在震动，那种感觉到现在还在回荡着。

史蒂夫的嘴唇无声地吐出一个「四」字。

「你能告诉我，我后面现在是什么情况吗？」 托尼问道，他不确定自己是否想知道答案。

史蒂夫放开了他。当他用双手小心翼翼地分开托尼的屁股，进行仔细的检查时，托尼倒抽了一口凉气。他没有想到史蒂夫会如此私密地替他检查。他会看到所有的一切，包括润滑油的干涸光泽，以及托尼的内壁是多么的疲惫和浮肿。托尼只得尽量收紧自己，想把史蒂夫的目光拒之门外。史蒂夫的双手紧绷着，揉捏着托尼的屁股，当托尼再次夹紧自己时，他发出了低沉而苦涩的声音。

「看起来，嗯，有点儿磨坏了。」史蒂夫说。

「感觉也像是磨坏了。」托尼同意道。

「我不知道你是个穿后空内裤的人。」史蒂夫说，声音变得粗重起来。

「只有在我想找乐子的时候才会穿。」

「我在想——」史蒂夫开始说，然后截下了自己的后半句话。

托尼笑了——尽管史蒂夫看不到他，因为他还在掰着托尼的屁股盯着看。 「期待我提出的那个口交吗？」 

史蒂夫站了起来，他的双手顺势滑上托尼的后腰揉搓着。摆脱了假阳具磨砂纸一样的进出，托尼觉得所有的肌肉都如水般舒畅，这感觉太好了。这感觉就像史蒂夫的手在把他一点一点的塑回原形。

「你现在的身体状况不适合为了任何人跪在水泥地上。」史蒂夫说。 「我想问你要点别的。」

如果史蒂夫是想上托尼，他应该知道跪在混凝土上起码比塞真东西进他的屁股然后干上三天三夜要好。但当托尼看向他，史蒂夫却只在他裤子的帐篷前做出一个粗鲁的打飞机手势。

「你想射在我身上吗？」托尼问，他的脊柱上开始窜上一点不请自来的兴奋感。他可以就只是站在这里，而史蒂夫只要看着托尼放荡的样子，用手快速的抚慰自己，就能得到满足。

「是的。」史蒂夫粗声道。

托尼发现自己终于适应好了，可以向后伸手抓住屁股打开自己。 「你想不想射在这里，这样它就会在我那倒霉的、饱受虐待的屁眼上流下来？」

「想。」史蒂夫说。后腰上的手消失了，取而代之的是腰带叮当作响，史蒂夫把他的家伙解放出来的声音。托尼忍不住了——他扭过身去看了看史蒂夫的阴茎。它骄傲地立在史蒂夫手里，又粗又红的充血着。

史蒂夫用一只手扫了扫托尼大腿处的润滑油和体液，然后用它抹上了自己的鸡巴。托尼倒抽了一口气，那简直是令人难以忍受的火辣——如果托尼还能硬得起来，他一定会的。他向后拱起了背，好让史蒂夫的指关节在每一次冲刺时擦过他的屁股。他能感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎头部零星的撞击他，湿漉漉地吻上他屁股上的皮肤。

「我不敢相信我会如此吸引你。」托尼说，史蒂夫的呼吸更加粗重了一些。

「你一直都很帅。」史蒂夫说道。他连称赞人的时候也像是美国队长应该有的样子，史蒂夫简直把自己的生活也活成了一个传奇。 「现在你不仅帅，还像是直接从我的幻想中走出来一般。其实，我一直都有幻想过，要操你操得让你爽到再也受不了，让你浑身发软疲惫不堪，就像现在这样。」

好吧，这一点都不符合美国队长的传说。

托尼发现自己已经不知所措，不知道说什么好了。他就只是呻吟了一声，以示他为了史蒂夫坏得有多厉害。

史蒂夫的手加快了速度，拳头在每一次冲刺时都紧紧地捏住冠部。然后，他把阴茎的顶端抵在托尼的屁股缝上面，把乱七八糟的东西都射在了他的皮肤上。精液大部分都沿着股缝流过他的后穴，在触及到他破皮的伤口时带来一阵阵刺痛。史蒂夫在结束时从鼻腔发出了哼哼声，怪可爱的，像是他不敢相信已经结束了。

他们在空荡荡的机库舱里紧紧地挨在一起，直到两人注意到现在这荒唐的情况。托尼小心翼翼地够出手去拉好的裤子的拉链，不时因为移动到痛处而抽搐着。他的精液已经沾到手上了。史蒂夫也重新系好了裤子。

「谢天谢地，没人发现我们。」托尼说。

「我都没有想到！」史蒂夫低声说，眼睛瞪得大大的。 「哦，不，你的投资者。他们就在楼下! 我太得意忘形了。」

托尼低头看了看自己的裤子，做了个鬼脸。他从大腿中段以下穿着装甲，上面的地方都是一片黏糊。 「我这样哪里都去不了。」

托尼拉了拉他的裤子前面，黏在皮肤上的布料就「噗」的一下被撕了起来。显然托尼对此的反应挺搞笑的，因为史蒂夫把头往后一仰笑了起来。托尼能感觉到史蒂夫的肩膀因为大笑而抖动，还撞到了他。

「我可以偷偷下去给你拿条裤子。」史蒂夫提议。他顿了顿。 「也许还有一条浴巾。」这让托尼也笑了起来，最后他紧紧抱着史蒂夫来保持平衡，在半疯癫的大笑中摇摇晃晃，「有裤子就太好了。」他说，转头啄了一下史蒂夫的脸颊。

这是一个无心的小吻，以一种「谢谢你亲爱的」 的姿态，但这让史蒂夫愣住了，脸上清晰地写着震惊。虽然史蒂夫五分钟前才刚刚在托尼的后穴上射了个遍，但偏偏这个才最让他震撼。

史蒂夫带着一点希望，试探着转向托尼，托尼甚至不用仰头——他只是靠过来吻了他。

第一次接吻可能会很尴尬，没有人知道自己的伴侣喜欢怎么样的吻，而且人们总是会在心里默默计算离上次刷牙后有多久了。如果有人想被胡子轻扎留下印记，那他就要考虑力度是太轻了还是太重了。但史蒂夫却是浑然天成，柔软的嘴唇半张开，温柔的贴着托尼的嘴唇。他已经看到了托尼最恶心的样子，却还是想要他，不仅仅是想上他，而是想把他抱在怀里。尽管从他们现在相互贴着的距离来看，托尼很确定也有精液渗入了史蒂夫的裤子前面。

「嘿，你，」当史蒂夫抽离时，托尼轻声说。

「嘿你自己。」史蒂夫同样轻地用气声说。

「我在想，」托尼说，尽管他根本没在思考。他不知道自己接下来的话会是什么——任何潜在的计划都已经在亲吻史蒂夫时被他从脑海里甩出去了——但他还是继续说：「也许我最后还是可以给你那个口交。改天，明天吧。只要你愿意，什么时候都可以。」

这绝对不是托尼邀请约会对象最自然的方式。可能史蒂夫已经习惯在进展到乱七八糟的性爱之前要先有红酒和烛光晚餐。他很可能还期望为他的约会对象拉出椅子，在公园里牵手什么的。但史蒂夫笑了笑，又倾身吻了一下托尼，然后笑得像他把奇异博士的斗篷领子弄坏了似的。 「这肯定比我那个几个月内都要小心，不要盯着你太长时间的计划要好。万一我看着你就硬了，我很难向队友们解释。」

「那么——你答应了？」

「是的。」 

◈

经历了上半天的纷乱事件，下半天如此无聊似乎并不公平。托尼不得不假装关心商业合并和再融资的事情。在正常情况下，托尼都会觉得做生意很有趣，他喜欢把人们从呆板的工作中拽出来，和他们进行一些更有意义的对话。但现在史蒂夫吻了他，这个游戏就不那么好玩了。托尼的心已经颠三倒四，分不清上下左右。当史蒂夫把巨大的玩具从托尼的屁股里一寸一寸地抽出来的时候，他整个世界的坐标系都乱套了。这简直是世界上最淫荡的石中剑。托尼很少被自己想出来的笑话逗笑，但这个几乎逗到他了。

投资者们无足轻重。现在托尼想的还是史蒂夫，以及如何保证盔甲不会再被雷劈，还有给自己的屁股找点痔疮膏，还有继续想史蒂夫。尤其是史蒂夫那根漂亮的大鸡巴，托尼在想他需要多长时间才能把伤口愈合，然后把它放到自己身体里。托尼从不认为自己是个「尺寸女王」，但如果史蒂夫参与进来，他立马就能变成一个。

史蒂夫在给托尼取了几条裤子后，坚持要帮托尼清理。然后，因为后知后觉地发现他们需要隐私，他把托尼带到了储藏室里。在那里，他让托尼弯腰趴在他们用来给喷气机轮胎充气的空气压缩机上，一丝不苟地给他擦拭起来。

「这是我射上去的，我应该把它清理干净。」史蒂夫说，尽管只有大约十分之一的混乱是他造成的。

托尼只好让他清理，并且尽量不去想他新发现的肮脏幻想：史蒂夫在某个需要穿黑色领带出席的活动前射在他的身上，然后托尼就会被迫带着史蒂夫的精液走来走去， 那些东西会顺着他的大腿滴下来。当它干在他的腿毛上时会很痒——一个只属于托尼的肮脏纪念品。

以后，也许。如果这一切都成功了——如果托尼把答应给史蒂夫的口交做得很好，而史蒂夫也没有决定他只是因为太高尚才愿意把托尼从这场自慰灾难中拯救出来，而托尼问他的方式足够好——也许托尼以后就可以放任自己所有对史蒂夫不那么「朋友」的想法了。

更妙的是，如果他问他的方式非常非常好，托尼有机会成功说服史蒂夫尝试电话性爱。这么想吧，他得说——这肯定能让那些漫长的、孤独的飞行变得不再无聊。


End file.
